My Light to Dark Shadows
by FiddleDiddle
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog is really, really cool! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story everyone! please read and review if you dont mind! :hearts:**

**ALSO im cant put a picture up for my story yet so you cant see my character yet, im sorry but ill put it up once i can :) I hope you enjoy!**

Today was the day that I was going to do it.

I was going to tel l Shadow the hedgeog my feeling for him.

You May be wondering what xactly I meen by that. Wat I mean is that Im going to tel him that I really like him and that I had have liked him for a very long time.

My name is starlight the hedgehgo. I am a female who is just turned 15 years old.  
Youy May be wondering what xactly I meen by myself. I am a hedgehog who lives with Sonic the hedgehog and his group of friends. I live with them two

The reason fro rhat is because I have found a caos emerild that is teal with yellow diamonds on it. And because of me finding it they let me stay with them because I know how to fight crime. I like to help the persons in my city and help sonic and everyone fight with them.

I fight with only my fists. I fight with also my brain power, I have a certain power called plagstims this powr makes me be able to see the future.

I stood up from my seat on the ground, I liked to sit on this really comfortable rugthat they have on the floor, it is next to a fire place. And then I walke d through the house walking into the kitchen where I knew shadow would be.

from the time that i new him he would always talk to me about evverything. Most people thought that he was actually very quite and secretive about his life but I know better. He had come out to me when I asked because I had gotten to know him over the time that I had spended in the hosue.

In the kitchen was shadow and amy was there to. She was leant up against him poking her boops out so that she could touch him with them .I relly hated her she she was = really HUGE SLUT and she smells like FISH.

"Hi shadow!" Her stupid high pitch y voice squeaked out, it sounded like a car runnin over nailtracks.

Even though I could see that he didn't like it anyway so it didn't matter anyway. He hat told me when we were together alone in a room once that he didn't even like her and that he thought she was just a stupid brat.

And so that was when we became close.

I walked over to them and with a smile on my face.

"Hello" I yelled.

Shadow smired.

"Hey starlight" he spoke back. Amy stuck her lips out in anger.

She then turned arund putting her back to shadow and walked away or ran out.

I stared at shadow and he stared back at I.

"Hey starlight" he spoke

"Hely Shadow!" I spoke back. Hely was a word that we both made up together when hiding in a room alone with each other away from the others people in the house.

It is a mix between hello and hey.

"will you come to are secret hide out later on?" he asked giving me a nice warm smirk .

"Of coruse yeah!" I yelled, pumping a fist in the air. He laughed. THawt's also something he does with me when we're with each other with no one else a round. He laughs

"I will see you dere then.": he said following out back the door.

I smiled and watched him leaf.

'Me too Shady!"

i then walked away to go to my room to get read.

**Okay that is teh first chap of my story!**

**How do U guys like it so far? Waz it good? I hope so!  
Any way PLZ PLZ Read and reveiew!  
:Heartsheartshearts:**


	2. Chapter 2

Crème the rabbit was my best friend ever. She really understood me and so we always talk to each other in my room when where alone.

She was talking to me right now

"So your going to meat up with Mr. Shadow?" she asked. Crema was really cute but sometimes she scared me because she was so nice. And sometimes people whore really nice can turn there backs on you.

"yeah I think so" I said it return. "He told us to meet in the park. Its are secret hide out." I could tell cream about our secret hide out because I knew she wouldnt tell anyone else about it and that would break our friendship if she did.

She wouldnt want to break our friendship because I know she really likes me. And I really like her.

"I hope you too have fun tugether. She said she was smiling.

"I hope so to but im pretty sure we will because we always have fun together he really likes me I knew he does." And she giggled.

"I have toget myself read cream so you can help out. If you want." I said.

"Okay ill help you starlight" she said to me.

We ran into my closet we were laughing and throwing things and then tream decided to stop suddenly.

"Hey starlight." She asked.

"yes" I asked back.

"are you and mr. shadow going to start being boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked.

I blushed really hard. That was a very embrassing question. I didn't feel for him in that way!

"No no way cream!" I yelled.

"Oh I just thought so because you tow are always together and then its that he always talks to you even though he never talks to anyone but himself."

"no he just licks me that all. He doesn't have any feelings for me ai don't think." I said. I don't think he had any feelings other than friend ships for me.

"really thats to bad." She said. cream was sad. cream frowned.

I walked up and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry cream its natural."

"but you to are so perfect together. And you should be to gether. Much more than him being with Amy." I frowned. I was angry. Why would she said that name to me?

"Amy is a slutcar and she knows it and everybody knows and and so does even shadow." Crème shook her head.

"Yeah she is she goes out with everyboy she knows and sees". She said back, I laughed hard.

"Thats right and everybody knows it."

I got out some clothes and she began to throw some onto me so that it would look good on mine and shadows secret alone time that no one knows of other than cream.

"Put this one starshine" she said and she threw them on me. It was a jacket.

"Oh this is really really cute cream." I yelled in happy.

She nodded I found it in your closet.

"I will be unresistable now, shadow will diefinately fall for me." Cream began to crap and I said my goodbyes to her.

**Here is chapter 2 I am really really having fun and enjoying this story so far I really like it and I hope you guys are really really liking to to as much as me as well.**

**So please review and maybe if you really like the story favorite it? That would be really nice **

**:heartsheartsheartshearts: **


	3. Chapter 3

**YAAAY *throughs free cookies to first commenter!***

**Thank you shadow7104!**

I had walked out to a near bye pubic garden and sat down onto the grass. It was really cold and I could feel the water that was on the grass.

I looked up into the sky, it was dark and had stars all up inside there.

The wind was blowing and it was really cold. It was a good thing I had a jacket.

It wasnt long before I saw a shadow coming up to me, I was confused at first, I didnt know who our what it was. It was scary! What is that?

Then I realized it was shadow!

I smiled.

"heylo shadow" I said using are word that we had made up. That word was actually copyrighted by starlight and shadow the hedgehog. You can ask the public records if you don't belevie me.

Shadow sat down next to me and had a smile on his face. He smiled when he was with me. I don't know why. It because he trusts me.

"heylo" he said back to me.

"should we go to wour secret spot now?" our secret spot was here in the public garden.

Yes we could go now" he said and so we both got up and started walking to where ar secret spot was.

He walked. And so did i.

He then grabbed my hand and I gasped

"Shadow what are you doing?" I said with ah shiver

And he said

"Nothing"

I gasped again.

"You are doing something though you have my hand in your hand and that's not like you" I said back.

"I just wanted a change" is what he said to me and so I accepted it.

We walked together holding ands and then he stopped.

"actually ive been wanted to tell you something for a very very long time now." He said

"What did you want to tell me shadow?" I asked from his saying.

"its just" he turned arnoud and looked at me. His red eyes meeting with my green ones that had a nice conversation with each other.

And then he leaned down and kissed me!

I gasped.

"Shadow what are you doing?" I asked. I put my hand up to my mouth.

"I think I really like you startshine"

"What? Really? How can this be?" I asked now very shocked.

He shrugged.

" I just do. You are very important to me starlight" he said happy.

I smiled at him happy.

"You are important to me too shardow" I said I then hugged him in a big tight hug. He was really warm and comfortable.

"lets go home" he said and I said "okay" and then we walked home.

When we got home we walked intogether hand and hand. Amy was in there in the couch room.

"Sonic your back!" she yelled running up tu hug at him. I pushed her away causing her to fall on the floor STRAIGHT ONTO HER BUTT.

Me and shad ow then laughed and ran away.

Amy started to cry watery tears.

we walked to my room and me and shadow stood outside the door with a smile on are happy faces.

"I had a good time tonight shadow" I said

"he smiled back" me too he said.

He kissed me on the cheek causing me to blush really much and so then I opened the door and walked in. he stood there still and stared at me and I stared back.

"your not coming in my room" I said to him. He walked away.

**Wasnt that a plot twist?! :O  
****I love all of you! ALso pleazz review if you alreaedy havent or even if you have. I really want to know wyour thought on my story :)) **

**:heartsheartsheartshearts: **


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning and I woke up.

I got out of the bread and went itno my bathroom brushing everything and taking a shower bath. And then I brushed my teeth . dental hygiene is important.

So I walked outside down to the kitchen. People were standing in there some were quiet and some where talking I walked over and got a Capri moon out of the fridge.

I said hello to some and then started drinking the juice. On my way into the couch room I saw rogue, she had very big boopies but I never stared at them because I wasn't into them.

I walked into the couch room and sat down on the couch. I could watch tv but I didn't want to so I didn't.

I heard footsteps and turned around it was sonic.

"hey starlight" he said coming down to sit next to me. Sonic had big quills but I never stared at thiem because I wasn't into them.

"Hi" I didn't really are for him because I knew he had something for amy and so since I HATE amy I don't like him either.

"anything on tv?" he asked.

"I dont have the tv on" I replied and he turned the tv on. I walked away.

Sonice really got on my nerves but not as much as amy speaking of amy there she was. She was with shadow again!

I don't know why she was with shadow again but it really made me HATE her more than I already did that poopcorn!

I walked over and stared at her then she stared back and so I slapped her grabbed shadow and walked away and she went onto the floor and cried.

"Good morning starlight" he said with a smile. I smiled back at him and then quickly kissed him all hard and stuff.

And he was turned on. I could tell.

Then I walked away.

I wanted to go see what was out in the pool ear.

The pool area was a big place with a pool. And there were a lot of beach chairs and people could lie down on the concrete of the side of the pool and lie there.

That's what I did, I changed into my bathing suit and then lied down.

It was really hot just the way I liked it because hot things were warm.

I rested my hands on my stomach and lied there and then I put my arms down next to me and lied there some more.

I heard the slidy door open and someone come out because I could hear the footsteps.

"Hi starlight" someone said. I looked up and it was Rouge she also had on a bathing suit it was a really nice one and it seemed that her boopies would overfulow.

She sat next to me and layed down.

"hi rouge" I said waving at her. She waved back.

And then we started talking.

"I heard that you and shadow were seen with each other a lot more lately" rouge said.

I sat up quickly.

"who told you that?" I asked scaredly.

"a kit of people" she spoke and smiled. She said then "is it true?"

"no its not!" I yelled, she was talking this all rong. "shadow doesnt feel that way to me." I said.

"Aw really thats two bad." She said and then she stood up, "well ill go into pool now." I said "okay" and then she jumped in.

I watched as she swam around.

Thats when

One of her poobies flew out.

I gasped.

She squealed and quicly put it back in.

"Its okay rogue I wont tell any one"

She continued swimming.

Later on I walked back into the house with a towel rapped around me. And I walked back to my room to get dressed.

I walked back into my room to get dressed and walked in.

When I went inside

I gasped

Sonic was sitting on my bed smelling my panties!

"EEW" I screamed so loud my mirror cracked. I know it diid I could feel it.

Sonic jumped up and ran out my window. And so I just cried.

Shadow then came in and started looking around my rom alike a police.

"What happened" he asked with a mean look on his face and I told him

"Sonic was sniffing at my pantis!" I weeped.

"he what" he asked and bangs his fingers on my dresser breaking the mirror and I could feel it.

"He smelled them!" I screamed.

He growled and then boomed out the door with his rocket boots.

And I watched him.

**Hi everybody! Plz RMEMERB to review the story please!**

**AND MAYBE even share it with some of your friends! I want tot know how they think of it to! **

**Im loving this story ^.^**

**:heartsheartsheartshearts:**


	5. Chapter 5

fFour the drest of the night I stayed up in my room and cried hard.

Sonic was a big pervert that no ones actually liked. And he smeled.

He had smelled my panties! And shadow was tracking him down now.

I watched Shadow when shadow chased him through the foorest. But I didnt do anything.

So insted I walked onto my bed and crid in my pillow. I had to get my feelings out somehow.

Then it was that cram walked in.

"Cream!" I screamed and I jumping onto her and she fell over.

"Whawt happened Starlight?" She asxed and I cried harder.

"Sonic is smelling my underwears!" I cried and she began to cry to.

"What? How can this be?" She asked and then started to cry to. "He is supposed to be a hiro not an bad person." I shrugged.

"Its because of amy" I yelled. I iknew it was because of may because She all ways has something to do wih everything.

"AMY IS A how could she?" Ceme asked with a sad mouth .

"BECAUSE COW" I scremed. I made my point across because Cream nodded.

"We have to goes do something about her." Crmea said and so we got up and walked out of my room.

Once we god down to the couch room we saw rouge and kunckles in there. they were sitting on a couch. Sitting.

"Hey girl" rouge said with a tone. I waived back.

"Rouge we I need your help." I sadi with worry in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked me wwith worry in her eyes.

"It's amy, she made sonic sniff my underwear" she said.

"Really? ' Rouge asked.

"That's bad" knuckles.

"So we have to go stop and stop her before its two late!"{ I esclamed so we got up and walked into the kitchen for support.

There was amy and she was on a counter top playing with her tose.

"AMY YOU NEED to stop! STO p its right nwo!" Rouge yelled and we all nodded at her in agreement with her.

"Amy screechd and jumped of of the counter and ran tried to anyway outside."

Rouge and knuckles ran after her and chased her down until she fell and her hit a tree stump.

She started crying and everyone laughed.

"Tell sonic to stop going around sniffing everyones and starlights panties!" She screamed and poked her boop.

"YEAH!" I screamed back hoping to

"I didn tdo anything though!" She lied. I new see was lying because I saw the papers plans when I was in her room to find evidence of her betrayal.

"Yes you did you liar and you know you did it and so does everyone else and shadow" I screamed and pointed at her and everyone clapped because of my bravery and uneak deposition on the part.

"OKAY SO AND DID AND WHAT OUR YOU GOT TO DO ABOUT IT?!" She sceamed and jumped up from the tree stump.

"How?" Knuckles asked.

"BECAUSE I AM A MIND CONTROLLER!" She screamed and she pulled out a hammer.

"Calm down may!" Cream screamd crying tears.

Knuckles screamed nads and punched her but she blocked it with her hammer.

"JuST BECAUSE You GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE IN LOVE AND" Amy then frew away!

Cream was still crying and I decided to go back into the house. ROUGE stared up at where the tree stump was and shook here hed because of what had just happened.

Then knuckles went to go find sonic and shdow.

**This action had another plot twissst!  
DON'T WORRY EVERYONE**

**There's more where this came from! **

**:heartsheartsheartsheartshearts: **


	6. Chapter 6

Then next morning after I had woken up from my dreams. I went down stares.

I saw everyone and they were looking at me.

"Are you okay Starlight? I knew how much of a big deal this is to you" said knuckles aned I nodded

"I okay" I sad back.

We went on with normal as we made breakfast and cooked eggs. Me and Rouge was going to the pool again later one and so I had to get my best bathing suit ready.

"Roug can we going to the mall later one? Before we go to the pool later on?" Rouge nodded and said that she wanted to do that tool.

Cream decided to come along to.

We went to the mall and I had sunglasses.

We walked into miny stores giggling and laughing because we knew we lookeded hot. And all the boys and girls knew it and they were so jealous.

People were sataring and I liked it hard.

We wlaked into one store and there was a man in there and he was really cutehot.

"Hey" he said

"Hey I said backwards

He walked me over to a close rack and started helping me try on clothes. I tried on a cute top and a cute pants.

"Those look really cute on you" eh said and I smiled and laughed at what he said.

"Thank you" I said flirtily

He said back.

"Oh no Im not" I replied to his question.

We then went to behind the coutner and I payed for my clothes. So then we walked out and went down to the food tourt.

"What would you like" I said to him.

"Oh I'm not sure" I replied to him. We walked down to a pizza place and he ordered a pizza and I got a salad so that I would loose weight.

We began to eat our food and rogue and crème cam over after us.

"Amy there you are are you really to go?" Rouge asked and I showed her that I was eating so that she would no that no I was not really ready to go yet.

So they sat down to.

And then suddenly the guy started talking to ROUGE!

I kicked him and he frown.

It was his fault for flirting with her right in front of me! How does that?

It was really said. I then got up and ran ot the bathroom t ocry.

Rouge chased after me.

"WHats wrong girl?" She asked and pat my back. And I replied.

"It's not fair! You get all the guy just because you have really big boopies and I have a chest" She hugged me

"Don't owrry its okay your chest is very good" she said to me

And so I smired at her and we hugged.

**I love the friednshep between these 2! I love it so much! Its really really really cute!**

**Dnt you guys things so to?**

**:heartsheartsheartshearts: **


End file.
